Nunquam Solus
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: Macy's past is darker than anyone had thought, but what happens as the world she kept hidden from her ever accepting Wish family began to reveal itself? Several of her past tragedies catch up with her in present day, & refuse to leaver her be. Wes, Macy, & Bert learn they have more in common than just death & soon find that life is more of a bitch than they had originally thought.


_**Hey everyone! I hope you all remember me. It's WildFireBurnsTheForest and I am excited to get a knew jump on writing my fanfiction. I know that I haven't posted/uploaded in a long time (over a year ago) but I am back and really pumped about writing again. These past few years have been pretty rough on me and hopefully everything is completely smoothed over, but it's always hard to tell. **_

_**As I had said in the author's note in my two old stories,**_ Starlight Thoughts**_and _**_Forever Alone, __**I was absolutely horrified at how my writing and literature were. My vocabulary was very bland and that of a child's. I hope to never see myself writing like that again. **_

_**When I started on Fanfiction I was only 12/13 years old and wasn't really caring how it seemed, as long as my writings- my very ideas and thoughts- were out there being read and reviewed by others. Now, though, I am writing more for me than the fact that I want to see acknowledgement and raving reviews on the chapter I posted. I will be updating on **__**my own time**__** as I do have a life of schoolwork, work, friends, and family to attend to as well. **_

_**It will be a slow kick off with my chapters, as I'm completely re-writing each chapter in any spare time I'm afforded with, so please give me the common courtesy as being patient with me. I will not hurry up because someone badgers me into writing quicker and I will often write, and then re-write the chapter; all depending on my mood and attitude towards the world. I may write and re-write a chapter up to thirteen times before posting it, hoping that it sounds right and expresses my thoughts correctly and isn't an eccentric mess of different thoughts splurged throughout the chapter. **_

_**If something seems to confuse you throughout the chapter, feel free to comment or private message me about your questions and I'll be more than happy to answer you and clear up any befuddlement that you might find. **_

_**Now, as I said earlier, I am going to be writing more for me and my own entertainment than caring what others think of my story. But, that does not mean that you commenting would be a nuisance to me. In fact, it would be the exact opposite. I would greatly appreciate if you dropped a simple overview on your thoughts of the current chapter that you will be reading, so feel free to go ahead and do so.**_

_**That said, I will not take anything down just because someone has a problem with my story. If you do not wish to read my stories, then don't. I won't break down if some people do not like my style of writing, just as there are several that I myself do not like. It won't help you, however, if you throw a nasty, hate-filled comment as I will just ignore it completely. I will not stoop to such childish games as some authors/readers seem to partake in constantly. **_

_**I will close this rather long and overly-explanatory author's note with a disclaimer.**_

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Snippets of dialogue may be incorporated from the original canonical episode(s)/book(s) and belong to their respective authors/creators. The original characters and plot are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**_

* * *

I was frozen on my bed, staring at the tiny box that I possessed in my hands. This present had been given to me two months after his death and you would think I'd open it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that yet. Like once I opened it I'd lose the last thing that keeps me linked to my father. As I put the tiny gift back in its hiding place in the attic my cell phone rang _"Hey there Delilah_" , announcing that it was Delia trying to get through.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, knowing my mother was slumbering in the room next to mine. She was making sure she got enough rest before she went on her annual holiday three to four month holiday trip; leaving me to my own device without even a phone call to let me know she is still alive.

"Hey Macy, it's Delia!" Delia said, seeming to be a little frazzled.

"Is there something that I could help you with, Delia?" I questioned as I sat gingerly on my bed. Delia chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would quite possibly be able to help Wes and me finish up making the meatballs. Monica and Bert can't be here right now and I really need some help, please?" She begged, sounding so pathetic that I had to cover the speaker to muffle my giggle.

"Sure Delia, I'll be over in about twenty minutes." I informed her as I shuffle around my room to change my clothes. I pulled out a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue distressed jeans.

"Oh, thank god!" Delia exclaimed. "I thought that I was going to be stuck with just Wes. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you." After we said our goodbyes, I hurriedly got changed and grabbed my black calf high boots and a white purse before leaving a not for my mother to find before she left before racing out the door quickly and headed over to Delia's home.

* * *

As I stepped out of my car I could hear baby Avery crying from the crib that resided in the living room. Thankfully Delia never kept her door locked so I raced in to see no one around. I waited another moment to see if anyone would come, but when no one did I quickly picked her up out of the tiny cage before settling her into my arms. It had been so long since I've held a baby myself and I was thankful that I still remembered how to deal with a crying baby. Once I checked to make sure she didn't need her diaper changed I decided to prepare her a bottle to see if that's what was going to be the reason for her screeches.

As I was checking on the temperature of the formula I heard the back door open and made sure to turn my back to it so that the baby wasn't a victim to the cold winds that were blowing in. Resulting in me clumsily bumping my elbow against a glass of Dr. Pepper, sending it hurdling to the hardwood floor where it promptly shattered into a million pieces at my feet. I stared helplessly at the shards as I heard a velvety smooth voice called out.

"I'll be right back out, Delia! I just wasn't to go check on Avery before Macy gets here, which should be any minute." The familiar voice then spoke lower, as if to himself as he closed the door. "Really, I'm only going in to check on her you don't have to— oh, you're here Mace." The voice said, I turned my head from the position facing the floor to see Wes staring at me curiously. I blushed before turning my body completely towards the older teen and mumbling to him.

"Do you think you can take Avery for me for a moment so I can clean this mess up?" God, I hate November. It's always so cold and it seems to just want to bring me bad luck.

"Uh, sure." Wes said as he surveyed the damage. I smiled sheepishly at him before handing her and the bottle over to him. "Have you checked the bottle's temperature yet?" He asks as he leans on the kitchen counter, watching me clean up the mess.

"It was a little warm, but the burst of cold air probably cooled it down enough for her to ingest it." I inform him, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my tone. Once the mess is finally cleaned up I got up and walked over to Avery and Wes.

"So how have you been lately?" Wes asks me as he hands over the baby. I rest her body on my hip and shift my weight as I ponder exactly what to say to him. In the end I decide to go with something short and simple.

"Fine, I guess, and how about you?" Wes just shrugs as he pours himself and me a glass of soda.

"Pretty busy trying to help Delia get ready for the holidays. Thanksgiving brings in a lot of business, but thankfully we aren't actually going to be working on Thanksgiving day so we can have our own feasts. It'll be great!" He exclaimed. He seemed so happy about it and for that I envied him.

"My mother and I never celebrate the holidays. She always leaves a week before Thanksgiving and would come back either at the end of January or sometime in February." I said with a shrug, feigning nonchalance.

"Wait, you don't celebrate the holidays?" I jump and spin to see Kristy standing behind me. "And you have the house to yourself for, like three or four whole months?" Before I even open my mouth she asks another question. "Wait, when was the last time you even had a Turkey Day feast?" I looked down to the floor and began fidgeting with Avery's shirt hem, staying in that position as I answer her.

"Well, to answer your first question is I celebrate the holidays, just not with her. The second question and answer will be yes, but I wouldn't put it past my mother to bug the house to make sure I'm not doing anything that will haunt her in the end and the third, it has been about three years since I have had an actual Thanksgiving Day fest." I answered every question in one breath. When Kristy didn't say something I looked up to find not only Kristy and Wes were listening, but so were Monica, Pete, and Delia. I quickly look back down with a blush rising to my cheeks, not sure exactly what to say.

"Honey?" I look up to see Delia looking rather thoughtful. "Would you like to have Thanksgiving with us?" I give her a tight smile as I answer her.

"I would love to, but my mother refuses to let me go anywhere while she is gone. She calls the home phone all the time and if I am not home I have to call her on my cell. I'm only allowed out of the house for work and grocery shopping. She has some of her old friends around here for if I don't answer her to make sure I'm in line." I whisper the last part. What they didn't know was that those 'old friends' of hers were very mean, very violent men that she would call whenever she decided that I was out of line.

Everyone was quiet for a while as the information set in and I really couldn't stand the torn looks on everyone's faces so I decided to go with another idea.

"Unless you guys would like to come to my house for the feasts and just stay all through the holidays?" I offer hopefully. I could see in Delia's eyes that she was actually contemplating this.

"But would there be enough space for all of us? I mean there will be Wes, Kristy, Monica, Bert, Lucy, Avery, Pete, and me all coming to your house." As I thought of what she said I pulled a pen and some paper out of my purse and began making a floor plan.

"Well, on the second floor Kristy and Monica can take this room, while you, Pete, Avery, and Lucy can sleep in this one, it's the biggest one so you guys won't be cramped. We also have some old cribs and toddler mattresses that we can use for the girls. I can sleep here…. Then in the wreck room we have another room with a large bed, but I think that my sister, Caroline, her husband Wally, and their two children Gabriel and Kurt will be stopping for a few days so they'll use that. So how about we take me out of this room and put the brothers in there and I'll sleep on the couch." I look up to see Wes shaking his head.

"No, I think that Bert and I should sleep in the living room and you in your room." I grimaced.

"No, I am the hostess and I usually end up falling on the couch anyways." Wes looked at me skeptically, "What? It's true!" I said exasperatedly. "So do we have a deal or not?" I asked Delia. She looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"As long as Stella says that Kristy and Monica can then I don't see why not." I grinned widely as I hugged her tightly. I knew that Stella wouldn't have a problem with it so it only meant one thing for me. I was able to finally able to celebrate the holidays again!

* * *

As I was driving home later that day after helping Wes finish making the meatballs when I stopped in the middle of the road and cursed. I just remembered that I had my children to pick up from daycare. Yes, children, as in mine.

There was a time a couple of years ago that I had been kidnapped by this man. He abused, starved and raped me many times which resulted in me being pregnant with twins, Aquamarine and Max.

I do a U turn and speed towards the daycare as the realization finally sinks in. How were my friends going to react that I have two two-year old children? This was going to be an absolute nightmare. I dial Caroline's number and inform her of everything that is going down now.

"Well, it's too late now. You're just going to have to face it." Caroline tells me as I park out front of the daycare building.

"Alright." I sigh, "Just call when your almost here." I told her before hanging up on her and going into the daycare.

Once I get in, get them out and get them settled into the car I put the key in the ignition before turning it, only to find out that the damn thing won't turn on! Dammit! This cannot be happening right now. I slump back in my seat and wipe my hands over my face. I have to call someone, but I don't know who. I grab my cell and begin scrolling through my contacts, contemplating on calling We, s when my phone stops at the J's in my address book. I groaned softly, but knew it was best to just call him. I dialed his number and crossed my fingers, hoping and praying that he answers. He picked up immediately, much to my surprise.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks in an annoyed tone. I sigh and roll my eyes, might as well as get this over with.

"Nice to hear from you too." I say sarcastically.

"What do you want Macy?" He asks again, no less irritated.

"I need a favor, Jason.

* * *

"Why am I doing this for you again?" Jason asks as he helps me get the kids into his car. Ever since we broke up he hasn't really talked to me, but he had discovered that I had children when we were dating.

"Because deep, deep down in your cold, empty heart you still love me." I teased as I buckled in Aqua. I looked up to see Jason shooting me a dirty look before backing out of the back seat and slipping into the front. I did the same before turning to him with a serious expression.

"Because you are the only one around here that knows that I have children and if you don't want me to tell your parents that these two are yours then you'll do this and trust me, it is not hard to get a blood test faked if you know the right people and I do. I'll also go to school and tell everyone there that these are yours, too." I threaten him. He growled and glanced over at me.

"Who is the father anyway?" He asks. I stiffen before facing the window.

"I don't see how that is relevant and I'm not answering it either way." The rest of the ride was silent as we traveled to my house, the kids busy singing along to whatever was on the radio. Once we pulled into my driveway I cursed under my breath. There was the Wish van already out there with everyone waiting around it.

"Well this is going to be a complete disaster." I mumbled to myself as we got the kids out of the car. Once we were all out, Jason drove off without any more than a goodbye. I ushered the kids towards the door watching how all of my friend's eyes followed us.

"Who are all of these people, Mommy?" Max, my eldest, asked. I looked down at him and fake a smile.

"They are my friends, Max." I unlock the door and let them run off to their rooms as I direct the wish gang to the living room. As everyone sat down the kids all came back down and stood next to where I was standing in front of the TV. At first no one spoke until Wes decided to speak up.

"Did he just call you his mother?" He asked dubiously. I take a deep breath and glare at him. His eyes widen before he exclaims. "What? All I did was ask!" I sighed and address the whole group.

"I know you did, and yes he did call me his mother." I point to Max. "I'd like you guys to meet Max and Aquamarine." I inhale sharply as I prepare for the next part of my confession. "And these two wonderful children are my kids."


End file.
